


I Ain't Saying He a Gold-Digger

by iron_woman



Series: Starks and their Soldiers [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is turned on by Toni, Clint just needs some popcorn and boom soap opera basically, F/M, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, M/M, Steve is amused by Toni, and Steve is horrified by that, two different howard's: one's toni's dad the other her grandpa k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iron_woman/pseuds/iron_woman
Summary: Expect she was.Toni Stark was totally calling her dad's fiance a gold-digger.





	I Ain't Saying He a Gold-Digger

**Author's Note:**

> A little tiny bit about this certain AU: Howard Stark Sr. is older (like, in his 60s ) and is basically the 'asshole' version of Howard. Howard Stark Jr. is like young Howard (currently in his late 40s). Tony Stark was born Toni Stark.

She parked on the street of the apartment building, Happy mumbling quite unhappily in the seat next to her. If she wasn't as mad as she was, she'd make a joke about it. But as it was, Toni roughly put the car into park, forcing the door opening before slamming it back shut. Leaning over she stared at Happy as he just looked bored. She knew he was only humoring her, but damn, couldn't he at least look pissed off for her?

"I'll be right back."

"Uh-huh."

"Don't come up for any reason." He turned up the radio, far too used to her at this point. Fixing her leather jacket, she matched into the complex, ignoring everyone who gasped her way. Usually she'd at least entertain the little kids - but today she was in a pissed off mood. How long did Howard think he could hide this? Shacking it up with someone who was barely older than her, his fucking daughter? Hell, she saw the ring on her father's ring finger. Whoever this 'Steve Rogers' was, she'd kick his ass to the sidewalk like she did everyone else before. They were easy to read. Wide eyed, sweet little boy or girl who just wanted to change the playboy Howard Stark, make him settle, make him a better person. 

Toni snorted as she got into the elevator. She heard a small 'oh my god' and only glanced for a second at the tall, sandy haired blonde man. He had on a purple shirt with a black arrow pointing down to his dick. That was the kind of shirt she'd either get for Rhodey as a joke or for herself to sleep in. 

Most likely both. 

"The hell is Toni fucking Stark doing in this shitty part of Brooklyn? And with sunglasses on inside? Total douchebag thing, by the way." 

"So I've been told." She shrugged. Toni'd heard it her entire life; she was an asshole, no point in denying it. She was her father's daughter, after all. "And that's rude, dude. Tell me your name first then call me a douchebag. It's called manners." He gave off a snort, thrusting out his hand.

"Clint Barton."

"You have washed your hands today, right?" She grabbed his hand right before he barked out a laugh. He had a strong grip, one that rival Obi's. Hell, maybe even a little stronger. She let her hand fall to her side, watching as they slowly made their way up to the 17th floor. "You live here or something? Or visiting a booty call?" He grinned, all teeth and shoved his hands into his jeans pockets. 

"I wish. Just broke up with my booty call. Here to visit some friends. One of them is getting married." 

"Well, you know what they said: the way to get over someone is to get under someone else." Behind her dark sunglasses, she narrowed her eyes. They were both headed up to the same floor - the 17th was already pressed when she walked in. "It wouldn't happen to be Steve Rogers, would it?" Clint blinked once before a smirk rose to his face. 

"Ah, so either he's marrying you or the salt-and-pepper fox that is your father." The doors flew open and she raced out, ignoring Clint's call as she dashed looking for 17F. He was only a few steps behind her as she banged her fists against the shitty looking door. "Steve! Don't open it! Your future daughter-in-law is pissed as fuck!"

"Shut the fuck up, asshole!" She snarled at him, eyes on the door as it opened. Over six feet tall, blonde and built like a brick-house. "Steve, I take it?" Bright blue eyes stared down at her before moving aside to let her in. She stomped in, noticing a dark haired man sitting up onto a small, round table. Half of his shoulder length hair was pulled into a bun and his left arm was metal. She traced over the arm. Ah, one of hers. Spinning around, she pinned Steve but he looked more amused than anything. Which only pissed her off more. "Straight up right here and now, fucker - are you some gold-digging bitch out for money?" 

Steve's eyes went wide and next to her, Clint was laughing so hard she thought he might pass out. The man on the table snorted and mumbling something about 'Howard being the bitch' - which she ignored.

"I don't know what you think, Toni, but I'm not using your dad."

"Fuck off." She snarled, straighten her back as much as she could. Toni still barely just reached his chin, even with the inch hell her boots gave her. "You expect me to believe a 25-year-old is actually interesting or in love with a 50-something year old man?"

"You're dad's only 47."

"Break it off." She ordered. "How much do you want? I can write you a check right now for however much you want." There was a whispered conversation going on to her left but her entire being was focused on the blonde. "I'm serious. Half a million? A full million? Name your price."

"I'm not after his money." Why the fuck was he so calm? 

"That's what they all said but they still fucking-" Toni shut herself up, drawing herself back. Everyone had a price. The playboy model, the meek school teacher, even the lawyer. All trying not to sign pren-ups, all trying one way or another to get the Stark fortune because the Stark's didn't deserve the money they have. "I won't let my dad be used." Not again, not anymore. Howard was shit at reading people, always relied on Obi for that. Howard could bluff until he turned blue in the face and still come up on top because who was calling to call a Stark's bluff? 

No one, that's who. 

But she was almost shocked by the way Steve's baby blues softened at her. He relaxed his shoulders, looking down at her with a kicked-puppy look. 

"Toni, I swear," his voice was low, almost comforting. "I'm not using Howard. I love your dad."

She blinked, unsure how to respond to that. In all her twenty two years on this earth, she'd never hear anyone say they loved Howard. Even her mom hadn't. And her grandfather would choke on his own blood before saying those words to either son or granddaughter. But there was so much affection in Steve's voice, a small smile when he spoke those words. He talked like he actually loved Howard and wasn't just using him. He took a step towards her but she took one back. 

"What could an artist - ex-solider or not - from Brooklyn love about a weapons manufacturer?" 

' _Death's Dealer_ ' they called her father.

' _Merchant of Death_ ' they called her. 

What could anyone possible love about the Starks? Any of them? 

"When I first meet your dad," she glanced up and saw Steve grinned, "he was trying to tell me a thing or two about art. He knows nothing about it - just trying to bull his way through." She snorted. That sounded like her old man. "But then we got to one of my paintings. A landscape of New York during sundown. He stopped and I swear, he lost his breath for a minute there. He. . . he said it the closest thing he had ever seen to the actually sunset here." Steve got a far off look in his eyes and Toni felt her back hit a wall. Her heart was pounding in her chest. "In that moment, he wasn't the ruthless CEO of SI. He wasn't some playboy asshole. He was Howard. And that's what I feel in love with." 

A ringtone broke off anything else that either of them might have said. Holding back her tears, she watched as Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out the latest StarkPhone - her design, of course - and answered it. "Hi, honey." Toni winced, hearing her dad's voice on the phone even from this distance. She couldn't make out the words but by the way Steve glanced at her, she knew it was about her. Fuck. "Yeah, I got her. She might have given me a shovel talk." Steve chuckled but she could only image just how mad her dad was. "Nah, it was sweet. She really car-" She dove for Steve, jumping to basically push the phone out of his hand. It landed on the floor but it wouldn't break. She held on tight to him, trying to get him away from the phone. 

Steve easily, even with her weight, bent down to pick up his phone. 

Clint was standing next to Man Bun, both grinning wildly towards herself and Steve. Toni felt her face heat but was glad for the tan the summer gave her. Her blush would be harder to see from that. 

"-eally cares about you, sweetheart." 

Ew. 

" _I just hope she knows how much I care for her_." Howard's voice drifted and Toni didn't know what to do about that.

Toni let herself fall from where she was wrapped around Steve, backing away from Man Bun reached out to steady her. He grinned, standing to his own full height - which was just an inch short than Steve. So fucking rude. "Careful there, doll." He winked at her and held out his hand. "James Barnes, but everyone calls me Bucky." After slight hesitation, she slide her own into Bucky's hand. It was big, warm and rough. Her own was small, cold, but also rough from working in the lab. 

"Toni Stark, but I'm sure you knew that." 

He grinned at her, pulling his hand back to stuff it into the pockets of his basketball shorts. Very lovely shorts that moved around in the perfect spot. Clint popped up, leaning heavily on Bucky, who shoved him away. "Why does he get your name but I got insulted?" She waved at him like he was a bug. 

"You called me a douchebag without tell me your name. Dick." Toni watched as Bucky pitched Clint's side. 

"That's not how you speak to a lady, Barton."

"Eh, I've been called worst." Bucky frowned at that and Toni really wanted him to back to the smile. He looked so handsome with a wide smile on his face. "Anyways, that arm, it's one of mine right?" She peered at it, watching as he flex it, letting her watch it's movement. "How's it working on you? Any issues? Pain?" He looked shocked for a moment, hand flexing as if unsure what to do or say. She just flashed him a small smile. "It's one of the prototypes, right? I built all twelve of those by hand. I may not have put it on you, but I know way more about it than anyone else." Toni flashed her own wink and Bucky smirked at her, all nervous from before gone.

"Well, doll-

Steve slide in next to her and hey, when did he leave the room? Was there anywhere else to go?

"Howard tried to call you, but-"

"I left my phone with Happy. I didn't want any distractions." Bucky went back to frowning, bummer, glancing at the door then at her. Something flashed in his eyes but it was too fast for Toni to study it. 

"Happy?"

"Bodyguard and driver. Though, I do the driving. He's just around for the ride."

"Not a very good bodyguard if he let you come up here by yourself." Toni pushed her sunglasses up to atop her head and narrowed her eyes at Bucky. He merely titled his head at her. Fucker. 

"No one 'lets' me do anything." The grin was back in place and he took a step towards her. 

"Obviously." Her brows furrowed, not quite sure what that meant when Steve's huge back blocked her view of Buck. She couldn't see either one of them, Steve not facing her and Bucky blocked by Steve. Clint, though, he looked delighted. Like Christmas came early and he was told he was the only good boy in New York. "Stevie."

"Buck. No." 

"No?" Toni copied, moving past Steve to stare between them. "No what?"

"Nothing. Howard wants you home. I'll walk you to your car, Toni." 

"You don't-" He put his hand on her upper back and lead her to the door. Crossing her arms, she glanced back at Bucky who winked at her. "Boytoy here can grab my number from my dad if you wanna take me up on my offer!" Winking back, she let Steve take her the elevator. She felt the tension from before creep back in once it was just them and she crossed her arms under her chest. "This. . . wasn't how it was supposed to go." She mumbled. Toni was going to scare him off, make him admit he was only using Howard for the money. Not this. Not him walking her back to her car, to Happy, and being nice to her. Settled into the elevator, he smiled down at her. 

"Nothing ever really goes according to plan. You're a scientist, right? It's just like that." She'd still pout about her plans being ruined. It was run while it lasted, at least. But she'd still totally get onto Howard about their age difference. It was too big to ignore. When he lead her out of the building, Happy was standing outside the car, phone pressed to his ear. She read his lips as he mumbled a quick 'yeah' before hanging up. Reaching over, he opened the driver's side. Toni started to get in when she paused, reaching out to grab Steve's arm. 

"Hey, hm, blondie-"

"You can call me Steve and it's okay, Toni. You were just worried about your dad." She blinked up at him, shaking her head. That was nowhere near what she wanted to ask. She grinned brightly, glancing up at the building before turned back to Steve. He almost looked horrified, as if he knew what she was going to say. 

"Not that. I just wanted to know if Bucky was single?"

**Author's Note:**

> Why thank you for getting to the end! <333
> 
> Not Beta Read.


End file.
